


Hurt

by TR_Purin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's painful, but she keeps doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

It hurts.

Every time she cuts into her skin, it hurts. She breaks into the tissue that has just began to scar and makes her body work to seal the deep cuts again. The familiar feeling of the cold blade hitting her flesh, her red blood seeping out of her self-inflicted wound, it’s all familiar.

How many times has she done this? Too many times to count. Her arms are marked by scars and cuts from her constantly wounding herself. Her body used to be smooth and unscathed, now it’s scarred with reminders of how much she’s sacrificed.

The pain has dulled and is more bearable, she can get through without flinching even though it hurts. She cried out in pain the first time she cut… but that seems so long ago now.

It’s all for others. It’s for her people, for her friends, for something bigger then her.

She does it for the ones who berate her, who yell at her, who tell her everything she’s worked for is worth nothing. The ones who will never understand, the ones who she wants to lash out at.

A tear runs down her cheek as she looks at the newest cut.

“What is this all really for?”


End file.
